


Power of Love

by schrijverr



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Gay! Nathan Young, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: When they're running from the weird dude of the week Alisha finds out her power doesn't work on Nathan. She confronts him and a truth comes to light.





	Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my stuff from my tumblr which is also @schrijverr

They’re running away from the weird dude of the week. It’s really getting old, all that fearing for their life and weird shit that seems to happen to them. Alisha and Nathan are running next to each other and they’re on a roof when Alisha stumbles and starts to fall of said roof. Nathan doesn’t really think about it, he grabs her hand and pulls her back. When she is safely back on the roof he looks back to see the guy closing in on them, he starts to run again, but Alisha doesn’t follow, so he grabs her hand again pulls her with him.  
He lets go when they’re in the locker room with the others and locked the door behind them. Curtis and Kelly put a few lockers in front of the door as they slump down in exhaustion. Alisha turns to Nathan and asks: “What did you do up there? On the roof.”  
Nathan looks at her and said: “I saved you, you’re welcome.”  
“No not that, you.”, she gets cut of by him: “Why are you so hung up over this, should I have let you fall, because I can tell you from experience, it’s not a pleasant way to go.”  
“You grabbed me!” Alisha yelled  
“Yeah? How else were I supposed to catch you, with my fucking mind? I’m not telekinetic.” Nathan yelled back.  
“No, just listen OK, you grabbed me, like on my skin, and nothing happened.” she looked intently to him.  
The others stared as well and Nathan frowned, his mouth opened and closed as he thought of an answer, but nothing came to mind, well except that, but he wasn’t going to tell them that. He shrugged and said: “Maybe it broke.”  
“What do you mean broke?”  
“Well, I don’t know, maybe it stopped working or something, maybe that’s that shitheads power, stopping other powers.”  
The others thought about it and then Simon came forward with a way to test this theory: “If it is that guy, she should be able to effect you now and if he’s nearby she shouldn’t be able to effect us either.”  
“He’s got a point, yeah.” Kelly said, “I hate this, but touch her again.”  
Nathan looked at them and back to Alisha and back to them with a look of betrayal on his face, then he sighed and threw his hands in the air as he walked towards Alisha. He said: “I’m sorry in advance” and then he touched her.  
He closed his eyes and cringed, but he felt nothing. Slowly one eye opened and then the other and he found himself awkwardly looking at Alisha with his hand on her face. Her eyes were big and she grabbed his hand in wonder. “You can touch me.” she whispered.  
“Uh, yeah, it sure seems that way.” he pulled his hand back and said: “Does this mean that dickhead is around?”  
“Maybe.” Simon said.  
“Lets test it.” Curtis said and he laid his hand on his girlfriend.  
Immediately her powers took him over and he started to tell her all kinds of dirty thing he wanted to do to her as he pushed her towards a wall. Nathan and Simon quickly pulled him off and Nathan joked: “I’m immortal and immune! Oh, and Curtis, if you wanted to dress up as a girl and have her call you pretty princess, I think you should have told her earlier.”  
“I didn’t say that, you prick.” Curtis spat back.  
“No, you didn’t, but I wanna bet you’ve thought about it. You dirty wanker.” Nathan grinned.  
He was trying so hard to deflect that Alishas power didn’t work on him, but it was in vain. Simon and Kelly weren’t as easily distracted. “Then how come it doesn’t work on him?” Kelly asked.  
The attention got back on Nathan and he cursed mentally. He shrugged and said: “Maybe I’m just that amazing.”  
That got him some looks and eyerolls, which he happily ignored in favor of thinking nope, nope, nopedienope, not this, not now, nope. He tried to keep it vague in case Kelly was listening, which she was as it turns out. “You know something.” she said accusingly,  
“It’s private!” he exclaimed.  
“No, it’s not.” Alisha shot back angrily, “This is my power we’re talking about, the thing that ruined my life. If you know something that makes it not work you need to tell me!”  
Nathan balled his fists and angrily said: “OK, fine, but if you hate me after this, know that I was fine with this whole arrangement!”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Kelly asked.  
Some of the others asked questions as well, but Nathan was just focusing on hyping himself up so that he could confess. He took a deep breath and loudly said: “I’m gay. There, ya pricks, happy now!?”  
He crossed his arms over each other and looked away, not meeting anyones eyes, because he was too scared of the disgusted looks that he was sure would be in them. He mumbled: “Even if I wanted it to work, it couldn’t. It’s physically impossible for me to be attracted to you. I’m sorry, just don’t, don’t hate me, please.”  
The last part was said so incredibly small and so un-Nathan-like that it was really concerning and none of them knew how to react. In the end Kelly awkwardly patted his shoulder and said: “It’s OK.”  
Nathan shook his head and said: “No, it’s not. I’m living in a fucking community center because of it. I try so hard to not let anyone know and people only hate me, what’s the fucking point if no matter what I do people think I’m shit?”  
“Your mum threw you out, because you’re gay?” Curtis asked.  
Nathan nodded and said: “Yeah, she found out when I got arrested, that was a real fun talk. I said I was out with friends, but I was out on a date with this guy. It wasn’t even a good date.” He chuckled, but it wasn’t happy, just bitter.  
“Hey, look at me, yeah.” that was Kelly, Nathan did as asked and she went on: “We won’t hate you for this or your other shit. You’re prick, but you are our prick and I’m dead serious about that, yeah. What your mum did was shit, she’s wanker. Forget that, you got us.”  
The others agreed and there was a real smile that made it’s way onto Nathans face. “Thank you, sorry for being an overcompensating prick sometimes.”  
Alisha pulled him into a proper hug and after that he got a hug from all the others. “We are so talking about boys together, that is so much more fun then you pretending you want to shag me, yeah.” Kelly said.  
Nathan grinned: “Deal, but first lets deal with that asshole who is for some reason after us.”


End file.
